Worst Nightmare
by rumplebuglet
Summary: After coming home from a business trip and finally ready to propose Draco comes home to find his lover Harry battered, bruised and broken. He wants to find the one who dared to touch the love of his life, but how can he do it, when Harry thinks it's him?
1. Chapter 1

**Worst Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly.**

**I will update Just a Taste, but the sex scene is getting very intense, and as of now, its 12 pages! My longest ever! After that I'm going to update Warm Peaches! I'm imagining that this will be a ten chapter story if I can finish it.**

**Warnings: Horror, Gore, Rape and Man on Man sex.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Draco had never thought he'd been happier to see Weasley than at this moment, because standing in the rain and trying to hail a taxi was not something that he wanted to do.

"Get in, Harry would kill me if you walked home in this rain." He didn't question it and simply jumped into the car.

"Thanks Ron." He placed his briefcase at the floor of the car and breathed out heavily.

"How was Australia?" Ron asked as he pulled away from the curb and in the direction of his and Harry's home.

"It was good. Hot, nothing like here. I think I want to take Harry there for Christmas." He felt in his jacket for the very special gift that he had gotten for Harry right before he left. In fact, he looked over at the red head. He was sure that he would need more than one person's approval, but it wouldn't hurt to get started. "Ron, I…I need to ask you something."

"Sure thing mate." The blond fidgeted and tried to breathe steadily garnering the red heads attention. "You alright?"

"Yeah I…ok…you've known Harry longer than anyone, except those muggles." He snarled out the last bit and took satisfaction in the look of hate in Ron's eyes at the mention of his former relatives. "Well, the thing is…I want to…Merlin…I want to marry Harry, and I want your blessing before I ask him." He let all the air out of his lungs in the last bit, they had stopped at a red light, and he was too terrified to look him in the eyes. But the silence carried and he had to look. "Wow." A grin spread across the Weasley's face. "Took you long enough."

"What?"

"Harry's wanted you to ask him for years. He thought you were gonna give up on him." His heart gave out a little at that thought. Harry thought he was going to give up on him? They'd known each other for twelve years and been together for six, how could he think that? He shook himself. What was he getting worked up about? Harry wanted to marry him too. He should be thrilled. He let a smile take over his face.

"So can I count on you're blessing?" He asked, though he was already fairly certain he knew what the answer was going to be.

"You know you can." Ron held his hand out. "Welcome to the family?" Draco wasn't usually one for physical contact if it wasn't from a family member or Harry, but in this moment he was so happy that he reached over and hugged Ron so tightly the red head had to give a whine of protest. "Oi! You're gonna break me!"

"Sorry." He mumbled, though he didn't even have the decency to be embarrassed, he was too happy. He looked up and saw that they light was green. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get me home!"

He was nearly jumping out of his seat when they came close to his house. He looked out the window, and in the rain he swore that he saw someone who looked just like him walking away from the house, but he thought nothing of it. He was going to see Harry. He was going to propose!

When Ron stopped the car he grabbed his wrist, he anticipated him telling him good luck. But one look in those blue eyes and he knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"I'm sensing some real dark magic coming from your house." He left the car with his wand at the ready. Draco followed him wand also drawn ready to attack. "It's powerful." Draco nodded, and was about to act like an adult but suddenly all his sense left him and he only thought of one thing: Harry.

He ran to the house ignoring Ron's cries for him to wait. If something was in the house and after Harry he had to stop it. He busted down the door and barged into the house.

The living room was a mess, the rug was kicked up, the chairs and coffee tables were all turned over or broken, like a struggle had taken place. And to his complete horror he saw blood on the floor.

"Harry!" He screamed out and ran to the dining room. It broke his heart. He could see that Harry had prepared for him coming back by cooking his favorite, roast, baked potatoes and his favorite red wine. The table was wrecked and the plates were smashed on the floor. What the hell had happened? "Harry!" He raced to the kitchen, for the most part there wasn't much that had happened there, he felt a moment of relief until he looked at the counter and saw that all the knifes in the knife wrack were gone.

"HARRY!"

He ran to the stairs and saw a bright hand print on the white railing. He thought his heart was going to stop.

"Draco?" He whirled around and saw Ron who was taking in the room with his eyes. "Merlin. Where's Harry?"

"I don't know." He said desperately. He turned to the stairs. "I'm checking the bedroom. He didn't wait for a response. He just ran found his bedroom and opened it. He was close to tears at the sight.

"Oh Harry…" Harry, his Harry was tied to the gold iron headboard kneeling by the radiator. He was naked and there was blood dripping off of his body to the floor, there were burn and whip marks on his back and chest and bruising on his face. He ran to him and took his face delicately in his hands. Tears were running down his cheeks. "Harry, love, please don't be dead." He undid the ropes and picked him up so he could lie on the bed, he felt a pulse, it was faint, but it was there. He covered him with a sheet."Please open your eyes for me Harry."

It was slow, but Harry's eyes did flutter open, and he saw the emeralds that he loved so much, but filled with pure and utter fear.

"Please…please don't hurt me again." He cried out hoarsely shuddering at the sight of him. He turned over to his side gripping his knees to his chest, shaking. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please leave me alone."

"Harry what are you—"

"Merlin!" He turned around saw Ron standing in the doorway. "Harry?" He walked over to the side of the bed and reached out to touch him. "Harry are you—"

"Don't hurt me." Harry cried out causing each of them to jump away from him. Ron being the one more experienced in these areas took the lead.

"Harry, mate it's me Ron." Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron. "Hey mate."

"Ron?" He asked in a voice as meek as a child's. Draco had to turn away and pace. He was feeling too much right now. He was feeling anger, pain, despair, everything was wrong, on a night when everything was supposed to go so right. If he stayed still, he was going to destroy something, he knew that for certain.

"Yeah mate. Can…Harry, tell me who did this." Draco perked up at this and turned around.

"What?" Harry asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice. He couldn't figure out why.

"Who…who did this to you mate?" Draco noted that his hands were shaking, he was more furious than he had given him credit for. "Did you see who did this to you? Do you know who they are?"

"Give him some room to breathe!" Draco hissed, feeling irritated suddenly. He wanted to know who this son of a bitch was too, but he wasn't going to force Harry to tell him if he wasn't ready.

"It was him." Came the very hoarse reply. Ron leaned closer to Harry.

"Who mate?" Draco's heart was thundering in his chest, waiting to hear the name and hunt down the bastard who had dared to do this to his Harry.

"It…it was Draco."

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As always not mine**

Worst Nightmare Chapter 2:

'_It was Draco'…'It was Draco'…'It was Draco…_' the words ran through his head over and over again. How…how could that be? Why would Harry say that?

"You want some tea?" He looked up and saw Ron holding a cup of tea in front of his face. He looked up. His eyes were puffy and red with exhaustion, and he looked like he had been fighting off death eaters all month without a break, even though it had only been a couple of hours since they had found Harry. He knew he had no sense in criticizing his appearance since he himself probably looked even worse.

"Yeah, thanks." He took the cup and held it close to his face turning and looking to the bedroom door. "Has he…has he told you anything?" Ron sighed heavily and rubbed a hand across his face.

"Not really." He twisted his hands together. "He's still wounded though, and badly."

"We need to take him to St. Mongos—" He started off before Ron gave him a look of horror.

"I told him we should but he refused. I think…I think we should firecall Luna—"

"What? Why?" He stood now. He had to do something. Sitting was not acceptable at this moment.

"She's a healer, and Harry trusts her. I think I can talk him in to letting her examine him." They stood there neither knowing what to do.

"I can't see him can I?" He asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"I wish you could mate, but—but after what happened earlier I don't think it would be a good idea." He knew he was right. Harry had panicked completely and screamed any time he tried to touch him, which broke his heart, since all he wanted to do was hold him and help him get through this in any way that he possibly could. Merlin his hands itched to hold him, but he knew that it was the worst possible thing he could do. "I'm gonna have to ask you some questions mate." Ron told him solemnly.

"What? Oh God, Ron please don't tell me you're going to make this public it will—"

"Are you mad? Of course not!" Ron balked at the very idea. He shook his head before he brought his eyes up to look into Draco's. "No, no we're not doing that. Harry couldn't—no. But I'm going to investigate this." He paused as if he expected to hear protests, when he received none he continued. "So I need to know everything that happened before you left."

"That's fine Ron, but I—let's call Lovegood first." The redhead nodded and Draco went over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Luna Lovegood." For a moment there were only green flames, but then thankfully Luna Lovegood's dreamy face and blond hair appeared.

"Draco, hello. What can I possibly do for you at this hour?" He paused, not sure the best way to word what he needed to tell her. "Is everything alright Draco? You look very pale."

"I—I—" He tried to form words but found that he simply couldn't. Suddenly Ron was at his side and leaning into the fireplace.

"Hi Luna, listen we have a bit of an emergency on our hands. Can you please come through, and bring all your healing supplies?" Luna tilted her head to the side and observed them thoughtfully before she responded.

"Just give me a moment." She disappeared into the background. Draco gripped his hair fiercely and pulled. Merlin, if he wasn't handling this well than he didn't even want to imagine what Harry was definitely going through. He looked at the door despairingly, he so badly wanted to go into his room and grab Harry hold him in his arms and tell him he was going to make it all better. But he couldn't because some bastard had turned the only person in the world that he loved more than life itself against him.

"Draco, why don't you lie down, you look awful." A wistful tone brought him out of his brooding and he saw Luna standing before him with her medical bag on her arm and her long blonde hair in a loose bun. She smiled down at him. "Now why don't you lot tell me what's happened?"

Ron instantly looked at Draco for permission. He opened his mouth to give the answer to Luna's question himself, but found that he had no voice for it. He turned to Ron and nodded.

"It's Harry, he was—he was attacked." Ron choked out not looking at Luna, but at the floor and his hands fisted on his side.

"Was he attacked by a spell or was it something else?" It still amazed Draco that despite the fact that Luna still had the airy and mystical feel as when they were in school when she was working she was completely focused on getting to the root of the problem.

"He—he—" Ron tried to say it but couldn't. Somehow or another Draco's voice seemed to come back to him.

"He was raped, and beaten, and Merlin only knows what else. He's in our bedroom right there, he's losing blood and he needs help." Luna simply nodded and headed to the door but Draco took a hold of her wrist before she entered. "He's traumatized Luna, and he thinks—he thinks that I did this to him." Her eyes widened in shock.

"He didn't Luna." Ron rasped out behind them. "I picked him up from the airport and when we got here the house was already a wreck and Harry—he was already in that state." He ground out the last bit in disgust.

"But most importantly, I'm begging you not to tell anyone about this. It—he couldn't handle it." Luna gave a final nod and descended into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. He gave out a sigh, but he wasn't sure if it was in relief or something else. Ron however was sitting down at the table in his study and had a piece of paper out and a quill.

"I want to do this interview as soon as possible. No point in wasting time we could be catching this bastard." Ron's eyes darkened towards the end of his sentence.

"Of course." Draco sat up and he and Ron walked into his office. He closed the door behind them and sat down in his chair. A picture of Harry was there. He was smiling and waving at him. He turned it away, he couldn't see Harry like that right now.

"Can you remember anyone that had threatened Harry recently?"

"No, I mean howlers come in every now and then but they're mostly about me." Draco fidgeted.

"And no one had interviewed Harry who was hostile? No one who came here recently and had access to the house or knew your wards right?"

"No, no one. It's been very quiet here mostly." Suddenly the pain of realization hit Draco and he gasped for breath. "Oh my God, how did this happen?"

"Draco please, this wasn't your fault." Ron gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm. "Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna call in on my holiday and—"

"No Ron, I can't let you do that for me."

"I'm not doing just for you Draco." Ron turned to the bedroom where Harry was. He looked back at Draco his eyes filled with remorse. "We need to do this for him."

"Can I pay you for it at least?" Draco asked hopefully, though he knew what the response would be. Ron wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Yeah, didn't think you would but I thought I'd try."

"Yeah well—"

"Draco? Ron?" Luna stood in the doorway. Draco stood up immediately.

"Well is—how is he?" Luna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He's been hurt, badly. I stopped the bleeding and I repaired most of the tearing—"

"Oh God." Draco choked out. He felt furious and terrified all at once. "Can…can I see him?"

"I don't think that would be wise Draco." She avoided catching his eyes and he knew she had been hearing Harry babble about how he was the one who had raped and nearly beaten him to death. Even if she knew that Draco hadn't done it he understood why she felt nauseous at the sight of him. "I've decided to do a rape kit on him. But I'm not sure how much use it would be."

"What do you mean?" Ron's brows knotted in confusion.

"I mean, that there was so much blood that it might take a little while for me to figure out exactly what happened to him, and who did it."

"Luna, listen to me please." Draco took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes pleadingly. "I'm sure you already guessed, but you cannot tell anyone about this, please. He's so fragile right now and it will just destroy him. And promise me that whatever you find, you'll take it to Ron, he's taking on this investigation."

"Draco, this is a serious crime," she stepped out of his hands. "I think that you should consider telling the Aurors what's happened. No offense Ron." She nodded over to him. "But the Aurors might have better access to the forbidden Magic that we might need—"

"Luna," Ron spoke to her sternly. "Please, it will kill Harry. We need to find out what happened, we need Harry to be…to be better before we decide to do anything like that. Do you understand?"

"I suppose but."

"Ron?"

They all turned and Draco's heart stopped.

Harry stood in the doorway wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt but Draco didn't care. He was standing and alive, that's all he could have asked for. Merlin, if he only asked for one thing the rest of his life it would be for Harry to be safe.

Sadly the moment the love of his life saw him the little color on his face was drained and he backed away from him.

"Harry it's ok." Ron came towards him like he was a deer he was afraid would run off at the first sign of movement. "I can promise you it wasn't Draco that did this to you."

"I saw him Ron." He looked right at Draco now. "I saw you. You said…you said horrible things to me…and I—"

Draco ran at him despite everything in his mind telling him that he should do otherwise.

"I swear on my life that it wasn't me." Harry pressed himself into the wall. He fell to his knees when he saw the look of pure terror in those emerald eyes that he had dreamed about more times than he could count. To see them filled with so much fear and to know that he was the cause of it made him feel as if his heart was literally breaking in his chest. The pain was nearly unbearable. "Please Harry I promise you it wasn't me. I could never do those things to you. You have to believe me." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Draco please," Luna came to his side and tried to pull him from the ground but he wouldn't be moved. He reached out to touch Harry but he could see that he was withholding a scream.

"I—I can't be around you right now. I'm sorry." Harry's voice sounded like the ones from those Muggle movies with robots in them. It haunted Draco.

"I understand." He tried not to hypervenhalate but he could feel as if the walls were closing in on his vision. He grabbed his knees.

"Draco?" It was Harry's voice, filled with concern…concern for him. But it was too late, he was surrounded in darkness…alone.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great feedback!**

**I'm really trying to focus on finishing my stories this year and your reviews and follows really encourage me!**

**Ps. This is loosely based on the supernatural episode 'skin' WATCH THAT SHOW**

**Pss. As always I apologize for delays in my stories, I really want to finish these**

**Please enjoy**

**Psss. There is some man loving in this part, but understand that Draco is going through a rough time right now (no cheating!) but if you think it would be insensitive than this might not be for you**

**I OWN NOTHING ;(**

Draco's eyes felt like lead when he opened them. He reached his hand out blindly to touch Harry, but all he felt were cold sheets. He bolted upright and looked around the room.

This wasn't his room? Was this even his house? Where were his clothes? Where the hell was he? Where was Harry?

"Harry?" He cried out as he tried to search for some clothes.

The door opened and Hermione Granger stood with a cup of tea. She looked as if she hadn't slept the whole night.

"You're finally awake." She gave him a small smile. "What are you looking for Draco?"

"I'm hoping to find some clothes Granger." Despite how close they had gotten over the years he still couldn't bring himself to call her by her first name. "Where's Harry?"

Her eyes widened at this question, then automatically softened in pity.

"Oh Draco, you don't remember?"

"Remember what—?" Memories assaulted him like a truck.

Harry beaten and bruised…Harry's blood staining to their sheets…Harry saying 'it was Draco'…the room started to spin, his gut began to twist within him as the memories assaulted him one by one.

"I'm going to be sick." He jumped up and jolted to the little washroom attached to the guestroom. He reached the toilet just in time to heave up what little he had eaten the day before. He finished and fell to the floor and glanced at the small ivory tiles.

He hadn't wanted these tiles, he'd wanted blue ones, but Harry had convinced him otherwise…

"_Dray…" Harry held the ivory tiles with the little ocean wave design that you couldn't see unless you were right against it to his face as he tried to make his beautiful green eyes look as big as possible. "Please?"_

"_I've already told you no." Draco held up the simple pale blue tile. "We're getting this one."_

"_But it's so boring." He whined._

"_Too bad, you lost the bet so I get to choose the tile." He smiled triumphantly as Harry pouted._

"_How was I supposed to know that the Cannons would win the world cup?" he looked down at the ivory tile sorrowfully, running his fingers along the design. "Won't you at least think it over before you make a decision?"_

"_Merlin Harry," Draco sighed as he placed his tile along with the pile of the others. "It's only for the guest room."_

"_Then why do you care so much?" he quirked an eyebrow up curiously._

"_Never mind." Draco grabbed the tile from Harry's hands, but instead of putting it in its pile with the others Harry held his hand to his mouth and licked the tips of his fingers lightly. His green eyes glinting mischievously as he watched for Draco's reactions. Draco felt blood rushing to his cock instantly and cursed himself for never being able to resist Harry in even the simplest of ways. "You are playing very dirty Mr. Potter."_

"_Then I supposed you'll have to teach me a lesson," he leaned closer. "Mr. Malfoy."_

"_I plan to."_

_He dropped the tiles immediately and practically dragged Harry by the hand out of the store and into the abandoned alley where they'd parked their car. He pushed him against it roughly._

"_Someone might see us." Harry panted as Draco began to bite and nibble at his collar bone while he played with his nipples. "Dray—"_

"_It's Mr. Malfoy to you Potter." He growled pulling Harry off the hood of the car and spinning him around so he could bend him over. "I warned you there would be consequences for teasing me."_

"_Fuck Dray!" Harry gasped as Draco unbuckled himself. "You take me to the best places."_

"_I'm about to." He pulled down Harry's trousers and pointed his wand at Harry's little pink hole. They hadn't done it in almost an entire day he was going to be tight. He cast a quick stretching and lubrication spell. He slid into Harry with ease. "Oh fuck yes." He reached up and gripped his shoulders so he could thrust into him at the angle he wanted. He heard Harry moan. "You like that don't you?"_

"…_yes…please don't stop." Draco smiled to himself and pulled out till he was at just the tip. "Draco?" he thrust back it sheathing himself completely in Harry's perfect, warm and tight entrance. "Oh Merlin!"_

"_Keep your voice down." Draco teased. "Someone might hear you."_

"_Stop talking and just fuck me!" Harry grabbed Draco's hips encouraging him to thrust in deeper and harder._

"_You like that do you?" Draco whispered in his ear and dug his nails into the soft white flesh of Harry's ass. "You like it when I leave my mark on you don't you?"_

"_Ye—yes." Harry gasped. His face was getting red and it simply turned Draco on more._

"_Say it louder." He growled and pushed in as far as he could go, knowingly hitting that spot that made Harry see stars. He stayed there and Harry tried to shove himself back and forth on Draco's cock but he held him down so he couldn't move. "Say it or I stop right now."_

"_Yes I like it." Harry said twisting his body so he could look into Draco's eyes. "I do Draco."_

_His breadth caught in his throat as he looked into the deep emerald pools of Harry's eyes. His heart began to pound harder just looking at this man. The man he loved more than anything._

"_I love you so much." He twisted Harry around so he could see his face while he made love to him. He cried out and began to pound into Harry with wild abandon. "I can't imagine my life without you."_

"_Me either Draco I—!" He felt Harry's ass muscles clench and milk his cock. "Fuck I'm—dammit!"_

"_Not yet." Draco grabbed his cock and wrapped his hand around that glorious cock to stave off his lovers' orgasm. "I want you to come with me. I want to feel you cumming around my cock." He groaned._

"_Fuck that I'm cumming!" Harry groaned and attempted to get Draco's hand off him but Draco merely leaned over and bit down on Harry's neck so he would get distracted. "Ow!"_

"_Be quiet." He started to thrust into that perfect heat that fit him like a glove, but slowly, torturously. He wanted to ride his orgasm out for as long as he could. "I bet the Prophet would love to get a picture of this, you moaning like a slut while I fuck you in an alley way." Harry bit down on his lip to keep his moans stifled. Draco laughed and continued to thrust. "What would the headline be? Chosen one likes to take the Slytherin snake up the Arse?"_

"_Fuck you Draco." Harry gasped out brokenly as he eyes started to cloud over. Draco felt a pull in the pit of his stomach and picked up his pace. "Please…please…" Harry moaned incoherently._

"_I know love, I'm going to make you cum, but," Harry let out an exasperated groan of frustration until Draco took his face into his hands so their eyes locked. "I want to see you cum."_

_Harry's cheeks blushed darker and he looked like he would say something, but he nearly licked his lips and nodded while Draco continued to thrust. Harry's breathing quickened and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out one simple gasp of breadth that sounded to Draco like an Angel's song. Harry's cum erupted out of his cock and splashed between their stomachs._

_That did it for him. He leaned forward attacked Harry's lips with his own and pounded into him as hard as his hips would allow. He dug his tongue deep into the caverns of his lovers' mouth licking the backs of his teeth just the way he knew Harry liked it. They moaned into each other's mouths as Draco filled his ass with cum. He straightened up and looked down at Harry._

"_Dray?" Harry questioned quietly beneath him. Draco stiffened and turned around terrified that maybe someone had seen the two of them together, but there was no one. He arched a brow at Harry who simply grinned up at him mischievously. "Do I get my tiles now?"_

"_I knew you would ask about that." He cast a quick cleansing charm on the pair of them before he tucked himself back into his pants and fastened his trousers. Harry did the same he made his eyes as large and puppy like as humanly possible. "Fine we can get the tiles that you chose."_

"_I love you." Harry gave him a lingering kiss which caused Draco's cock to twitch in his trousers, but Harry ran back into the store before he could ravage him a second time._

_Afterward when they had driven past the store Draco had spotted someone in all black kneeling in the alleyway where he'd fucked Harry. He had looked like he was picking up something._

Draco shot up immediately. Hermione was banging on the door.

"Draco open this door right now!"

He furrowed his brow, Hermione was a more than acceptable wish, there should be no reason for her to not be able to simply unlock it. Then he sighed to himself as he remembered that Harry had cast charms on the bathroom doors so people wouldn't be interrupted when they were in them.

"_You never know what someone might be up to." _Harry had winked when he said that.

Merlin. He looked down at himself in disgust. There was cum staining his pants. It was an insult to the man he loved that he had been day dreaming about their sexual past when he was in a pain that Draco could never hope to understand.

But there was one benefit to his little trip down memory lane.

He stood up and washed his face before he cast a cleansing charm on his more sensitive areas. Then he opened the door to see a frazzled and red faced Hermione Granger.

"What were you doing in there?" She barked reminding him immediately of Mrs. Weasly. "I thought you were dead."

"Not at all." He said sternly. "But I remembered something, and I know where Ron and I should start looking."

**DUM DUM DUM!**

**Reviews are always appreciated please show your love.**

**I promise to make myself finish this, but I do have finals in these last three weeks so it might be a challenge.**

**Hope everyone had a great Turkey day.**


End file.
